


Just Damn

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: I meandamn.





	Just Damn

Castiel cannot stop thinking about the hot TA in his philosophy course. Those green eyes, those lips, that ass… _Damn._

**Author's Note:**

> Image from [Indecifrável](http://meros-rotulos.tumblr.com/post/126031875717).


End file.
